onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
Jupiter is a seven (chronologically fourty-nine) year old large Mexican Wolf, who is the pet of Trafalgar Law and the guard dog of the Heart Pirates. He is later revealed to be the older half-brother of Blizzard. His bounty is at 400,000 Beli. Profile and Stats Name: Jupiter Alias: Beastly Bird Origin: One Piece Age: 7 (39 in dog years) Classification: Mexican Wolf, Heart Pirates Guard Dog Gender: Male Length: 182 cm (5'12") Weight: 80.5 kg (177.472 lbs) Eye Color: Blonde Hair Color: Light-Brown Coat with Tan Underbelly Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Class: S-Class Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level | At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speeds | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic flight speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class GJ with Armament Haki Durability: Building level to Small City level Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Melee Intelligence: High Average Key: Wolf Form | Great-Horned Owl Form Background Appearance Jupiter is a tall, well-built Mexican Wolf whose size matches that of anthropomorphic animal to the head and is near the neck of an average-sized man. He has light-brown fur with a tan underbelly, golden-colored eyes and sharp features. He has two small cuts on his left ear and a milky white scar running down his right eye; both wounds that were very severe during Law's youth. Like all dogs and some wolfdogs, he wears a collar, with this one being furry with brown speckles. Personality Like his master, Jupiter is laid-back and calm, but is more violent, rash, and hard-headed in a deadly or comical situation. Plot Powers and Abilities Bird-Bird Fruit: Great-Horned Owl Model: A Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into either a great-horned owl hybrid or a large, full-grown great-horned owl. *'Flaming Wings': In either form, Jupiter attacks his opponents with flame-imbued wings. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Jupiter is not one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Enhanced Strength: *'Enhanced Jaw Strength': Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Smell: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Weaknesses *Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses Relationships Trafalgar Law Heart Pirates Blizzard Monkey D. Aika Kumi Straw Hat Pirates Lucky Battles * Trivia *Jupiter's fur is white with black spots in the original FanFiction. In the crossover, it is light-brown with a tan underbelly. *Jupiter secretly likes the relationship between Law and Tashigi. *He likes to pee on Shachi's clothes. *Doesn't know to scratch in his bird-hybrid form without scratching his wings. *He actually has his own separate quarters on the Polar Tang. *Jupiter's favorite food is red meat. *Hates his father. *Feels that Luffy is a bad influence on Law. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Talking Animals Category:Pets Category:Guard Dogs Category:Heart Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users Category:S-Class